


Starry Nights

by sensualstalker



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink, Post Season 4, Smut, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, just a little, the cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualstalker/pseuds/sensualstalker
Summary: Even and Isak go to the cabin to look at the stars and they have a bangin time that ends in cuddles <3





	Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you so much for reading and all the support I got on my first three fics, especially Psycho, and so even though I'm currently writing my long fic, I wanted to take a break and post this. I was inspired by a fanart that I can't find, so just thank you to artists in the fandom everywhere. These characters mean so much to me and I have a lot of feelings. Thanks again. Enjoy xoxo

Isak and Even had gone to the cabin for the weekend. After they’d come back from Morocco, their friends had been over almost every single day when Even wasn’t working at the café and Isak wasn’t busy focusing on a small summer course he’d decided to take online for school. It was an astronomy class which meant Isak had been obsessed with looking up and insisted to Even that they go away for the weekend.  
“We have to go out to the cabin because there’s no light pollution!”  
“Whatever you say, baby.” Even had agreed, “We’ll go look at the stars.”  
Truthfully Even missed their time spent traveling. He loved exploring in a city where no one knew them and they existed alone together. There was something about being able to focus on just the two of them without any outside influence that Even thought made them stronger, closer. After the drama of the first several months of their relationship, it was wonderful to just exist together and get to know each other even deeper.  
So off they went to the cabin, Isak fiddling around with the radar watcher on his phone and Even driving with one hand on the wheel, the other occasionally reaching out to squeeze Isak’s thigh or brush a curl behind his ear. The quiet giggles that came from Isak still gave Even butterflies. He was singing along to Gabrielle, of course, on the radio when Isak sighed, putting his phone way and crossing his arms.  
“What’s wrong, baby?”  
“It’s supposed to rain most of the weekend.”  
“It’ll clear up.”  
“How do you know?” Isak asked, reaching for Even’s hand so he could play mindlessly with his long fingers.  
“I just know.” Said Even, glancing sideways at Isak with a reassuring smile.  
Isak just rolled his eyes and brought Even’s hand to his lips to kiss it softly before laying their intertwined fingers back on top of his thigh. Even stroked the back of Isak’s hand with his thumb to comfort his grumpy boy.  
“Shouldn’t you be driving?” Even teased.  
Isak just groaned.  
When they arrived the sky was cloudy but the sun was still shining. The couple unloaded the car and spent the afternoon just enjoying the quiet. Isak worked on some of his assignments while Even stretched in front of the window. Even looked up, coffee in hand and realized for a moment how peaceful their lives had become. He smiled. Their friends are right; they were domestic as fuck.  
It was around six when the sky darkened, the clouds full of rain passing like a television in their windows. Even was just finishing up dinner when he came over to slide the window closed to keep the incoming rain out. Isak perked up from his spot on the couch where he was scrolling on his phone to watch the boiling sky. He got up swiftly and looked out the window, fingers and nose pressed to the glass like a child. Even chuckled.  
“Maybe the sky will be clear after the rain.” Even said reassuringly.  
Isak nodded, the moving clouds reflecting in his eyes.  
"You're so cute when you get fascinated." Even teased.  
Isak rolled his eyes and then smiled, an idea coming to mind. He turned to Even.  
"Make love to me during the storm."  
Even stopped, eyebrows perking up in surprise.  
"Yeah?" He questioned, a smirk forming on his lips.  
"Yeah," said Isak, feeling absolutely positive about it, "But we have to open all the windows."  
"Only if you eat something first." Even mumbled, dishing out their food onto miss matched plates.  
The lovers ate quickly, excitement growing between them. Isak was always so eager to learn and feel. Even noticed a new passion for life that Isak possessed after he'd come out. It was like he was finally free to love and therefore found more to love every day. Even smiled, nagging Isak, "One more bite, don’t you like my cooking?" He remembers the times when Isak's said the same to him during the moments when the world was too much for him. They take care of each other and yet it doesn't feel old or worn. It just feels like love.  
Isak’s was up and opening all the windows throughout the cabin as Even cleared the table. Isak came into the kitchen and switched the light off.  
“Hey!” Even called after him, left to put away the leftovers in the dark.  
“We have to see the lightning!” Isak called back, taking off down the hallway.  
Even just smiled to the dishes and he put them in the drying wrack in the dark.  
Hands came around his waist as Isak reached up on his toes to begin placing warm, open-mouthed kisses into the crook of Even’s neck. Even moaned softly at the touch. Isak nuzzled against his skin, grinning as the tickling sensation made Even jerk, laughing. Even dried his hands with the dish towel and turned to face Isak. He placed his hands on Isak’s hips. The smaller boy’s arms reached up to wrap around Even’s neck as their lips meet. The wind blew in through the window sending a shiver over their skin. Even smirked as a cold chill ran up Isak’s spine. Even slipped his hands under the hem of his shirt to run fingertips over goosebumps. Isak startled at the touch, giggling softly.  
“Eeeven,” he whined.  
“What?” Even teased, tracing delicate circles over Isak’s lower back.  
Isak moaned softly, lips parted. Even licked into his mouth, pulling the boy even closer.  
Thunder clapped, startling the two who looked up. Lightning flashed and Even watched the way Isak’s eyes lit up. Isak turned, catching Even watching him. He smiled.  
“Your eyes are so beautiful, Ev.”  
Even smiled, surprised, his eyes crinkling around the edges as he looked down, blushing.  
“I was thinking the same.”  
Isak grabbed Even’s hand then, pulling him down the hall and into their room. They came to a halt in the doorway. They’d forgotten to put the sheets on the mattress.  
Isak huffed. Even chuckled, coming into the room.  
“So we make the bed, and then I make love to you.” Even said, going to pick a pillow up off the bed.  
Isak nodded, picking up the other pillow. He bopped Even with it playfully, “Deal.”  
So they take a half-hour to make the bed because they can’t stop distracting each other with mini pillow fights or long open-mouthed kisses. When they finally get the sheets and pillow cases on, they abandon the top quilt because sheets are good enough for now. Isak pulls Even down on top of him on the soft, worn mattress. The storm was almost directly over them then, thunder rumbling low and lightning flashing every few minutes. Isak’s hands slid up and into Even’s hair to hold there, comforting against Even’s scalp as he licked into the boy’s open mouth. Isak made a small moan and grinded up against him, trying to gain some friction. Even smirks between kisses and reaches down to unbutton and unzip Isak’s jeans, hand sneaking in to run teasing fingers along his most sensitive area.  
“Ah, Even,” Isak moaned, breaking the kiss, cheeks flushed.  
“What?” Even teased, wrapping his hand around Isak’s dick.  
“I want you to fuck me not make me come in my jeans.” Isak argued playfully.  
“You don’t like it when I do this?” Even asked, mock offended.  
Isak rolled his eyes. His hands went up to slide up under Even’s tee shirt, dragging it up and protesting when Even refused to remove his hand from his dick. Even sighed and let go to pull the shirt over his head before leaning down to do the same for Isak. He came back down to press deep kisses down Isak’s chest and over his stomach until he reached Isak’s waist. He looked up from where he’d knelt down and looked at Isak the way he always did before going the next step as if to ask, “Okay?” Isak smiled at their silent form of communication and nodded gently.  
Even’s fingers peeled off Isak’s jeans and boxers, leaving him exposed, dick hard against his stomach. Isak pulled his knees up to hide from the chill that came over him, suddenly vulnerable and naked, feeling the wind from the breeze through the windows. Even came down in between his thighs, hands sliding over porcelain skin, his lips kissing along the inside of them. Isak watched enamored as Even kissed along his hips and then began to run his lips lightly over the skin of Isak’s balls, up his shaft, and then against the tip of his dick. Isak moaned, skin becoming warm now. Even kept eye contact with him as he slowly moved to pull Isak into his mouth and hummed before beginning to suck gently. Isak’s fingers knotted into Even’s hair as he let out a loud moan.  
“Even,” Isak whined, “Stop trying to make me come. I want you inside me.”  
Even chuckled and the vibrations sent tingles down Isak’s spine and straight back into his dick, warm and wet inside Even’s mouth. He gasped, thighs gently pressing against the sides of Even’s head. Even sat back.  
“You’re so pretty when you talk dirty.” He said, eyes half-lidded and taking in the view.  
Isak blushed, grinning as he turned his head to the side to bury it in the pillow. Even hopped up then, removing his own jeans and fumbling in their bag in search for lube. He took longer than expected and Isak turned in question to see him pulling out the several hoodies they packed but coming up empty.  
“Did you forget to pack the lube?” Even asked, turning to Isak.  
“Did I? I thought you grabbed it.”  
“No I asked you to grab it out of the bedside drawer.”  
Isak licked his lips and frowned.  
“That’s where it is then because I don’t remember you asking me that.”  
Even laughed, standing and coming back to lay down on top of Isak, the smaller boy’s legs spreading to allow him space. Even placed a kiss to Isak’s chest and looked up at him, chin resting on Isak’s sternum. Isak brushed Even’s hair out of his face.  
“Well, what do you propose we do?” Even asked.  
Isak thought for a minute and then smiled. He took Even’s hand and pulled his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. Even’s eyes grew large at the sight and his dick hardened against the mattress. “Are you are sure?” Even asked, voice husky and low.  
Isak pulled Even’s fingers out of his mouth. “Yeah I’ll be fine.” He moved Even’s hand down towards his waist, “I promise. Now finger me.” He ordered.  
Even smiled. “Sure thing, baby.”  
Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s shoulders and lifted his hips a little. Even went slow as he gently pushed the first finger inside. Isak gasped, loving the familiar feeling. “More,” Isak whispered into Even’s ear. Even nodded and pressed in his middle finger. Even waited for Isak’s little nod again before he gently started to pull in and out. Isak hummed, enjoying the sensation. Even went a little deeper each time, beginning to scissor the two fingers. Isak moaned, nuzzling his face into the crook of Even’s neck.  
“Does that feel good, baby?” Even whispered.  
“Yes,” Isak panted, “More.”  
Even gently placed a third finger inside. Isak moaned in response, hips pressing up against Even wanting friction against his forgotten dick. It leaked with precome, Even feeling it against his stomach. He slowly took his fingers out only to slide them along Isak’s dick, taking the soft fluid with them and placing his hand on his own dick to slick it. Even brought two fingers to Isak’s lips again, Isak taking them into his mouth. He watched as Even slid them against his own dick. Isak opened his legs even more as Even came between them, the tip of his dick pressed against Isak’s entrance.  
“Please, Even” Isak panted.  
Even laid down against Isak, their noses brushing against each other and pressed inside. Isak jolted uncontrollably, gasping.  
“You okay?” Even asked, stopping.  
“Yeah,” Isak reassured, “Just give me a second.”  
Isak took a few deep breaths and tried to relaxed his muscles.  
“Wait a second,” Even said, reaching across to the dresser. He pulled open the first drawer and reached around. “Ah hah,” he said, pulling out a bottle of lube.  
“Jonas and Eva,” Isak laughed, remembering how the couple had been here only a few weeks previously.  
Even poured the clear liquid into his hand slicked it down his dick.  
"Now?" Even asked gently.  
Isak nodded, holding onto Even's shoulders. Even rocked in and out in a smooth motion and Isak moaned at the ease in which their bodies fit together. It amazed him how close they were and how each time it felt so easy.  
A crack of thunder echoed through the room, startling Isak. He tucked his head into Even's shoulder. Even laughed quietly, moving a hand to soothe back Isak's hair.  
"It's okay, baby I'm here."  
Isak pulled back to look at Even. It overwhelmed him how much Even’s presence comforted him. He couldn’t have imagined sex with anyone else being so good but also so personal. He leaned forward to kiss Even. They picked up a rhythm that had the two of them moaning in between messy, desperate kisses. The storm had picked up too, rain hammering down onto the roof above them. Isak looked over to the window to watch the leaves on the tree branches sway in the wind. Even smiled down at him, nose brushing along his jaw, then down to his neck. Isak moaned, turning back, hand in Even’s hair as he pressed kisses into his skin.  
Even sat back, knelt in front of Isak, pulling the boys hips closer trying to press in deeper. Isak moaned, toes curling as Even hit the perfect spot. His arms reached out for Even, fingers brushing against Even’s arms where they held his hips.  
“Baby,” he breathed, coming closer so Isak could reach him. He slid his fingertips along Even’s stomach, up over his chest and along his collarbones. His hand slid around Even’s neck, pulling him back against him so he could kiss him. Even ran his hands along Isak’s thighs, pushing them higher. He increased the pace, moaning at how good this felt. He kissed Isak’s shoulder, the boy panting beneath him.  
"Even," Isak moaned, "Don't stop, don't stop."  
"I won't baby, don't worry. I've got you."  
Even took his hand off of Isak's thigh to reach up to cup his hand around Isak's cheek. Isak looked into Even's eyes, so vulnerable. Even only smiled in response, dragging this thumb across his lover's cheek to show his teeth before moaning without his control as he continued to push into him.  
"You're so tight, baby. Always so warm."  
Isak turned his head to press his face against the pillows.  
"God, Even you make me so hot. How do you always manage that?" Isak laughed breathlessly.  
"Sorry, I just think out loud sometimes." Isak shoved this fingers against Even's lips in protest. "Don't," gasping, "apologize for something so fucking sexy."  
Even grinned, grabbing Isak's hand in his own before he could pull away. He brought his fingers to this lips and gently bit down on the knuckle of Isak’s ring finger. Isak delighted in the sight, lips parted and cheeks flushed. So far gone. Even reached down between them, wrapping a hand around Isak’s dick. Isak groaned at the touch, burying his face into Even's neck. Isak needed something to distract him, he wanted this to last as long as possible. It was so much and so good, the breeze coming in through the windows, the thunder rolling, lightning illuminating their bedroom every so often. Even pounding deeper into him and hitting that perfect spot as he spoiled him, pumping his hand around his swollen cock. Isak's lips met Even's throat and he kissed into the skin there, needing the comfort of giving his mouth something to do. Even moaned, breathy and quiet, pumping his hand faster, trying to let Isak finish before he came himself.  
"Isak, come for me." Even groaned.  
Isak moaned in response, back arching so that his dick pressed up into Even's hand.  
Isak was overstimulated but wallowing in it, the waves of his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.  
"I want it to last longer." Isak whined, fingers gripping Even's hair.  
He picked up the pace even more, making it a struggle for Isak to hold on. The boy was a gasping mess underneath him, moaning and writhing.  
"Yes, Daddy please." Isak whispered, not even aware of the secret kink he'd just let slip.  
Even's eyes opened wide to stare at Isak's face, eyes closed in bliss and head bobbing with time of Even's thrusts. Even grinned, knowing how to make Isak combust.  
"Come for Daddy, baby."  
That was all Isak could do before he was toppling over the edge, coming with a pained moan, streaking beautiful white ribbons up his chest and over Even's. Even came almost simultaneously and opened his eyes to watch Isak's expressions as he continued to grind into him as they both rode out their orgasm.  
They panted, desperately trying to slow their breathing. Even’s head came down to lay against Isak’s chest and Isak’s hands came up to mindlessly stroke his hair. They stayed that way a while until the chill in the air was too much and Even got up to throw the quilt swiftly over the bed, Isak smiling. He wandered into the bathroom and back with a soapy wash cloth to clean them up. Isak reached for him and he climbed back into bed, arms wrapping around Isak as the boy moved to lay his head against his shoulder. Even kissed his forehead and closed his eyes, the storm fading out in the background. The two fell asleep, any thoughts of stargazing momentarily forgotten over the warmth of their bodies cozy in bed.  
\--  
“Even,” Isak whispered, “Wake up.”  
Even stirred and stretched his arms, eyes still closed. Isak watched him from where he laid on top of him, chin resting on top of his folded arms. His eyes opened slowly, a yawn escaping his lips.  
“What baby?” Even mumbled.  
“The sky cleared up.” Isak said, pointing to the window.  
“So it has,” Even said, pushing his hair back out of his face.  
“You were right.” Isak teased, climbing out of bed to pull on pajama pants and a hoodie.  
Even smiled as he watched him, coming to sit up in bed. He threw his legs over the side and reached for pajama pants as well. He grabbed his tee shirt off the floor and gathered their quilt to pull around him. Isak lead them down the hallway and out onto the back porch where he hopped up on to the top picnic table. Even sat beside him, draping the blanket over their shoulders to keep them warm.  
Even just stared at Isak as he watched the boys eyes flit back and forth across the sky, trying to see every star.  
"I'm so in love with you.”  
Isak turned to face him. He looked at Even the same way he looked at the stars. He smiled.  
"'I love you to the stars and back.'"  
Even laughed. "That's so cheesy!"  
Isak laughed back, hood falling off the back of his head, exposing his curls.  
"I know. It just fit the moment."  
Even sighed, smiling still but thinking. He looked at the sky and then back to Isak.  
"Do you really want to marry me?" He asked, reaching out to soothe back Isak's curls.  
Isak smiled and it made Even's heart patter nervously in his chest.  
"Yeah I do. I really do."  
Even reached over to close the space between them and kiss Isak, his palm gently holding his cheek. Isak sighed softly.  
"How could I have resisted? It was perfect, Ev. With the roses and the sunset. It was so beautiful."  
"I wanted everything to be perfect."  
"How much longer should we wait to tell them?"  
"Maybe when we get back. It's been nice to just relax for a while."  
"Yeah, it has." Isak said with a stretch, moving to lay his head on Even shoulder.  
Even began to draw little aimless circles on Isak's back. He moved his other hand to wrap around Isak's middle, holding him. Isak looked up again to the stars. Even looked up too. And the both of them just breathed in the air and allowed themselves to live this minute.  
Even snorted suddenly.  
"What?" Isak asks turning his head to look at Even.  
“Did you mean to call me Daddy?”  
Isak’s eyes widened. Even burst into laughter. Isak couldn’t help but laugh too.  
“The boys were joking about it yesterday and I thought it might be hot and it must have been on my mind.” Isak explained.  
“Uh huh,” Even teased.  
“What? I’m serious! I was just thinking about how now that we’re engaged, you have to take care of me.”  
“Oh okay,” Even laughed, “I have to take care of you now?”  
“Yes,” Isak insisted, “And I’ll take care of you too.”  
Even smiled, pressing a kiss into Isak’s cheek.  
“I’m so gonna tell the boys you called me Daddy.”  
“Even! Nooooo” Isak protested, burying his face against Even’s chest in shame.  
Even could only laugh as wrapped his arms and the quilt around the man of his life, where they sat under the stars and completely in love.


End file.
